Echo in Time
by DragonRose0
Summary: Gwendolyn comes back to the past in an attempt to change her present. How do Ben and Gwen handle the situation? Rated M Bwen I do not own ben 10
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"**BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, YOU BASTERD!" the scream reverberated through the control room.**

"**You know I dropped that name almost two century ago" the young looking man turned to look at his visitor "using it is paramount to treason. It's good to see you again Gwendolyn. You know you haven't changed since you were twenty"**

"**Very well 'Lord High Protector' why have you had me arrested?" in her anger was palpable even from across the room".**

"**You're not under arrest, not yet at least" his calm demeanor was out of place in room made for the sole purpose of planning war, and Gwendolyn surrounded by six armored creatures with four arms each "I just have a few questions for you" she winced she was in real trouble. It's when ben was calm he was the he was the most deadly. It was in a mood like this when he had sentenced his own family to life in the null void. She had been half way to another system when they were brought in 'for questioning'. By the time she had gotten the images it was too late to do anything.**

"**Commander we have the traders" the guards power armor definitely worse for were**

**Ben turned from the command deck of his flag ship to the prisoners behind him. It was then that the cameras had first seen the line ad trussed up prisoners. Their stood her parents right next to Ben's, and grandpa. The look on Ben's face looked sad and disappointed in those he faced. It was an act, just another step towards a goal. "I have it on good authority you have been spreading rumors about me and sowing unrest among those I protect. I'm bringing peace to the galaxy, why grandpa isn't that what you always wanted?" the leer on his young face was almost obscene. **

**Even covered in webbing from a capture grenade and bleeding from several places from the beating at the hands of the guards Maxwell Tennyson stood tall, regale, and defiant. "I taught you better than this. You've become nothing more than a pathetic thug"**

"**Look at what I've done, I bringing peace the galaxy. I've already freed nine systems from the threat of war" he looked as though he may sprain his elbow patting himself on the back.**

"**No you've subjugated nine systems. You're a tyrant and a bully." Max spat on the floor "I fought for freedom and to help others. You fight for glory and power, your no different than those we fought agents."**

**Ben sat there looking at his family for a long moment "I find you all guilty of undermining my authority and spreading discord among my people. Under the law as laid down by me that's treason." Pausing to let that sink in he then continues "the sentence is life in the null void. Energize the beam" and just like that the most important people in Gwendolyn's life vanished. She had checked with her own contact on the other side only to find out that Ben had sent a message Max's enemies in the void letting them know he was coming. Her loved ones were all torn to pieces within moments. That was the day The Lord High Protector took his title**

**Shaking herself from her memories Gwendolyn found he was still trying to bore her to death with his redirect. She figured this would be her best shot, she had waited for a chance to get close enough. She spun around firing her Anodite power full force at him, enough force to level a small mountain. Nothing happened, her power drained but there was no visible effect at all. Ben looked over at a monitor and smiled "yes that will do nicely." Turning to his cousin, "all of this was designed with you in mind, it will absorb your power for its own use." Turning to his Hench men "put her in the syphon tube, she should power this ship for years"**

**Quickly grabbing the small pouch of charm stones from under her cloak and turned and pointed at the door directly under her feet "mauris, porta tempus," her voice hardly audible the blue light of her earth learned magic flared on the floor. She fell through the portal she had created. Falling through time and space hopping she would make it to a safe port.**

**xXxXxX**

**Authors note **

**In this story Gwen has two sets of powers available**

**1 her alien powers distinguish by the pink/purple aura**

**2 the earth magic she was learning in the first series in blue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The floor had disappeared out from under her. She hadn't had time to anchor the portal. She hoped it wouldn't collapse. She was falling through time and space watching the threads of the universe flow past her "wibbily Wobbily timey wimey stuff indeed" the quote from the old earth show seemed to fit very well in deed.

"Get her you idiots, go after her" she looked up in time to see her Tetramand (four arms) guard jumping in to the portal. Gwendolyn swore and sealed the portal just as the third one jumped in. Only half of him made it, it was a truly gruesome sight. The other two were still coming. She knew she had only one advantage. They wanted her alive, the feeling was not mutual. Having nothing to stand on would make most of her martial skills all but useless. She tried her **Anodite powers, they worked but were not sufficiently recovered to be effective as weapon or shield. She would have to make do using them as a fighting platform and go hand to hand.**

**Forming a thin Pink platform the red head (now master of thirteen hand to hand stiles and another six weapon stiles) flips gracefully landing and preparing for battle. With nothing to slow there momentum the two larger opponents continued to tumble out of control. Gwendolyn leaped at the larger of the two brutes, flipping midair landed a solid kick to his side. The force propelled her back towards her platform and him ever so slowly towards the edge of the portal wall. As he approached the edge the threads snagged him tearing him to ribbons. The partial body shared the same fate. Looking after her two companions (for now that she had time to look Gwendolyn could see the final **Tetramand was indeed female) the final combatant sheathed her weapons "I have no way to fight you here, my life is in your hands"

The human girl could see now her opponent was young and fully expected to die for her folly. Gwendolyn killed when she had to but not like this "Swear to me by your ancestors you will leave me in peace".

"You Gwendolyn Tennyson are known to my people as a fair and noble warrior. You have done much for my people. I swear on my oath as a Tetramand, on my clan, and on my ancestors from this day forward my life is yours. You already spared my life once though you probably don't remember," she paused for just a moment "in my village there were those that talked badly about the high commander and were found out. The whole clan was to be purged for the crime this was ten years ago, I was five. In the confusion you did what you could to shield the innocent and let us escape. We were sheltered by a nearby clan. I had been injured, you used your power to bind my wound and lift me in to a tree to hide."

"I do remember you though you have grown so much I did not recognize you" she extended out a pink tendril of power and allowed the young alien girl to pull herself to the platform "two questions. One how did you end up in the army and what is your name?"

"Two years ago 'recruiters' came through my adopted village looking for 'volunteers' I ended up swept up in the crowd. Because of my size I had to work twice as hard as everyone else to keep from being spaced." Gwendolyn looked at her hard realizing that size and build wise she looked more human than Tetramand. She decided for now to keep that to herself. The girl continued "As far as a name goes we don't take a name until we are considered adult. Our leader gives us a name some time in our fifteenth year. I am fifteen and the only name I have been given is A-13591."

"That's your military serial number?" She nodded "since you have sworn loyalty to me am I considered your leader?" she nodded again "and you are fifteen?" again a nod "do you have a name you prefer?" she shook her head looking excided "then in honor of the beginning of your new life I'll call you April" April threw her arms (all four of them) around Gwendolyn. With the exception of the extra arms the two girls were almost the same size.

The light suddenly changed, they both looked down. The portal has opened to an unknown destination and they were moving way to fast. April wrapped her arms around the more fragile human form of her new friend. Turning to take the brunt of the impact it was still enough to knock both girls unconscious.

XxXxXxXx

Gwen entered the house crying from the pain, she limped to the stairs holding her injured ribs and blinking blood out of her eyes from one of the many cuts on her face. She had been injured before, in combat. This was worse this was caused by someone she cared for. He had hit her a few times before when jacked up on adrenalin with no release. This time was different he had wanted something she was not willing to give. He had used her powers on her to try to force her to give in. his anger was uncontrollable. Once she had escaped his steal grip she had flown up out of his reach and then home.

She went in to her bathroom and slowly pealed out of her clothes. Her ankle was so swollen she had to use her power to cut it off she could see the large hand shape bruise where had caught her on her first attempt to fly away slamming her to the ground, his hand was so different from Ben's that was always so kind and gentle to her. She then slipped out of what was left of her tights. Her legs were scraped from sliding across the gravel but relatively unharmed. Then came the skirt and panties. She could see the bottom of a large bruise from where he had punched through one of her shields, had he hit her directly it probable have ruptured something and killed her, as it was the bruise was very tender and painful. She tried several times to remove the shirt but the pain was too great, she finely removed it by cutting both the shirt and bra off with her power. There were several places that the bright red of blood was pooling under her skin. The rest of the chest was one big bruise she was sure several of her ribs were cracked and broken. She looked at her nude body, she looked like a victim in a horror movie.

She had no idea how long she had been standing there. She was bleeding and was pretty sure she was in shock but her mind was too fuzzy to remember what to do about it. After an indeterminable amount of time the door opened. It was Ben he would know what to do, he always knew what to do. She turned to face him upsetting her delicate balance. She canted towards the floor. He moved so fast it would have made Xlr8 Proud.

When she came to she found herself clean and bandaged, tucked tightly into her bed Ben sleeping next to her in a chair. She tried to smile but it hurt. She reached out her right arm to touch him. It too was badly bruised but she tried to ignore it. Touching him lightly on the hair he started awake. She could see the worry in his so familiar face, but there was something else there also, something she had never seen before, something that scared her. He gave her a smile that didn't reach his still smoldering eyes. "you look like hell, I take it you date didn't go very well" the ice in his voice made Big Chill seam warm in comparison.

"Not exactly" Gwen tried to make light of the situation.

Ben scowled at her "Gwen I saw the wounds, the only other time I have seen you naked you were just as purple but then you were in your Andite form and that color is natural then." The anger in his voice was like a physical presence, she flinched causing a spasm of pain to run through her.

She brushed his cheek softly "thanks Ben, Thanks for taking care of me again" she then slipped back into the blessed oblivion of sleep.

Once he was sure she was wall and good asleep he turned and walked to the door mumbling something to himself. Looking back at his sleeping cousin he made a decision. Closing the door to her room he went down the stairs and out the front door. Moments, and a green flash later he was moving in to the night at near the speed of sound.

xXxXxXx

Gwendolyn woke with a start. Pain rushed through her. The last time she remembered hurting this bad was the day Kevin died. He had hurt her. In turn Ben had killed him. That was the day Ben had started to change. The beginning of the end.

She tried to get up but couldn't move. It took a minuet to remember April her strong arms wrapped around her she had to use her powers to pry the unconscious girl's arms open. Throwing up one of her pink light balls she looked around, with a shock she recognized where she was. She was in a walk in closet, her walk in closet. Judging from the clothes here she guessed she would have been between fifteen and seventeen. She crept to the door cracked it just a hair and was shocked to see a familiar seen. She was laying on her bed looking like a war victim. Ben was sleeping next to her. She watched startled. When he left she wouldn't see him again for two weeks, and the ben that returned would not be her Ben. She watched as he headed for the door mumbling "I love you Gwen. I will make sure your safe, this time I will kill the him." He closed the door behind him. She slipped out of the closet and went to the window just in time to see him change to jet ray and streak off

She slowly striped herself in front of the mirror just as she had done when she was younger. The injuries she had received over the last couple of days were almost identical to the ones she had received so many years ago. The ones her younger self had now the difference this time, she was prepared. The healing runes inked on to her skin were already starting to do their job, they would take of her, she needed to do something about Gwen and April. She knew it would take Ben two days to find Kevin she hoped it would be enough time. She had to save her ben.


End file.
